Atora Hanashima
Atora Hanashima (花島亜十羅, Hanashima Atora) is a demon tamer and a member of the Night Troop. She was Gen Shishio's trainer ever since he was a child, and commands a small army of demons in battle.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 32 Appearance Atora is a tall young woman with light brown skin and large breasts. She has brown eyes and long, curly, dark brown hair that reaches down to her hips. Personality Atora is very friendly, affectionate, and informal, and one of the easier members of the Night Troop to get along with. However, she is shown to have been a strict teacher when training Gen, and would frequently punish him whenever he disobeyed her, to the point that he is now completely unable to disobey her voice. This forced Yoshimori and Tokine to cover his ears during a test, so that he wouldn't be able to hear her. She is also no less dedicated to her work than the rest of the Night Troop and has shown a willingness to die for their cause, despite Masamori believing that casualties aren't an option. She is also very outspoken. This is usually very embarrassing for her friends, especially Gen; within minutes of meeting Yoshimori, she compliments his cooking, but then mentions (rather loudly) that she and Gen used to bathe together, causing the usually composed Gen to act uncharacteristically flustered. She thinks of Gen as a younger brother and is greatly upset by his death.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 38 According to Atora, Gen never once smiled in front of her and she wishes she could have seen him happy just once before his death. Atora is also fond of Yoshimori and greatly impressed by his cooking ability. Both Yoshimori and Tokine address Atora by her given name. History When Gen Shishio joined the Night Troop, Atora was appointed his trainer.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 73 Her training is very effective: Gen's body cannot refuse a direct order from her, even if he is unwilling. The only way for him to refuse her is if he cannot actually hear her voice. Plot 'A Test of Teamwork' Atora arrives in Karasumori to evaluate Gen's teamwork with Yoshimori and Tokine. She warns them that if they fail her field test (which is to capture her, without injuring her, within thirty minutes, while dealing with her three demons: Raizo, Sensuke, and Majirou), Gen will have to return to the Night Troop with her. After a rocky start, Tokine practically forces the boys to work together, and after Gen reveals all he knows about Atora and her demons, they develop a strategy, just barely managing to pass Atora's test at the last second. Before leaving, Atora advises Gen to treasure the bond he has with his new friends. 'Farewell to a Friend' After Gen is killed by KaguroKekkaishi anime, Chapter 37, the Night Troop holds a funeral for him, and no one mourns him more than Atora. Kyoichi Hiba tries to offer her some comforting words, but his strong dislike of Gen only makes her feel worse.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 38 'The Fall of Sakon' .]]The Night Troop temporarily moves to Karasumori to combat the incoming threat of Kokuboro's second mass invasion. Many of the female members (along with some children) stay at the Yukimura Home, but Atora occupies Gen's former apartment.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 42 When Kokuboro attacks, Atora enters the battle accompanied by her winged demons Yaichi and Tsukinojou, determined to avenge the death of Gen. In the anime, she is captured and used as a hostage by SakonKekkaishi anime, Episode 44, but Masamori is able to rescue her and defeat Sakon with his Zekkai.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 45 'Hunting Ichirou Ougi' Masamori leads a large team to a temple in order to finally bring Ichirou Ougi to justice. Atora, Yaichi, and Tsukinojou are assigned to the sky team above the temple, in case Ichirou tries to escape through the air.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 244 'An End to Conflict' Following the events at Hakuma, Souji Hiura comes to stay at Night Troop Headquarters. Atora and Miki Hatori are excited over his dexterity and ability to learn fast, and no one can seem to agree on which units he should be placed in.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 345 Powers & Abilities * Above-Average Strength: Atora has considerable strength: she is able to kick Gen's apartment door off of the hinges with no apparent effort. But according to Gen, she is "only" strong enough to do that, and her actual ability in battle is rather low, so she depends entirely on her beasts for offense and defense. * Demon Tamer: Atora is a skilled demon tamer, and she has a variety of beasts under her command, all of whom follow her orders without question and are very protective of her. All of Atora's beasts wear the same tiger-striped scarf that she does. This is so newer comrades do not mistake them for wild Ayakashi. *'Raizo' (雷蔵, Raizō): An enormous bear demon that produces and controls lightning and thunderclouds (which are actually clones). *'Sensuke' (潜助): A small, brown, mischievous mole-like demon that can tunnel underground. Enjoys suddenly popping up and startling people (especially Tokine). *'Majirou' (魔耳朗): A small, black demon with three eyes that travels in Atora's backpack and serves as her radar and wings. Can detect enemies approaching and sense the conditions of Atora's other beasts, and has extending wings which are strong enough to make Atora capable of flight while Majirou is on her back. *'Tsukinojou' (月之拯): A golden griffin with a long, sickle-like tail. He is cocky and likes to tease Yaichi. *'Yaichi' (夜一): A multi-eyed unicorn that can shift his body into an inky mass that binds opponents. raizo-chrg.JPG|Raizo sensuke.JPG|Sensuke majirou.JPG|Majirou Relationships Allies Gen Shishio Atora trained Gen since he was a child, helping him control his Ayakashi powers. She loved Gen like a little brother and treated him as such. While Gen did not particularly care for Atora's open displays of affection, he held a respectful fear of her ability as a demon tamer, knowing she could halt him with a single word. Atora was greatly surprised by the changes she saw in Gen after he began working with the Kekkaishi, and encouraged him to become better friends with them. She was devastated by Gen's death, but after she recovered, Atora was determined to avenge him by participating in the Night Troop's battle against Kokuboro. Yoshimori Sumimura Atora is one of several people surprised and impressed by Yoshimori's talent with baking. After Gen's death, Atora helped Yoshimori deal with his feelings over the loss, and assured him that she didn't blame him. Trivia *When questioning Gen about girls he might like, Yoshimori suggests Atora, recalling that she and Gen seemed to get along well. Gen immediately gets defensive, angrily stating that was only because he couldn't refuse her orders, and that Atora is ten years older than him.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 86 *Atora's last name, Hanahshima, is combined with the Japanese words "hana" and "shima" which mean Flower Island. References Navigation Category:Night Troop Category:Demon Tamers Category:Female Characters Category:Characters